


“I’m Bojack the Horseman, don’t act like you don’t know”

by Fumbling_Towards_Death



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Bucky, Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sam has no chill, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumbling_Towards_Death/pseuds/Fumbling_Towards_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets angry.  Bucky is offended. Blackmail and confusion happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

 

The party was in full swing. Bucky had to admit that Tony Stark did throw good parties, this was one of his less extravagant affairs since it was to celebrate Rhodey’s full recovery after three years of intense physiotherapy and Stark tech and the reforming of the bonds broken after the Accords disaster.   The party was being held at the Tower and the heroes and their families and closest friends were the only ones in attendance.

It had been a tough few years, with the revelations about Tony’s parents murder, The Avengers being forced to choose sides and Bucky being frozen again, it was a wonder they were all here now. It had taken a year for T’Challa and his scientists to completely remove Hydras controls from his brain and half of that year for Steve and Sam to track and destroy all copies of the red book and its list of words. It had taken another year for Tony and Bucky to reach a tentative peace, he suspected the files Stevie gave Tony about all Hydra had done to him had a lot to do with convincing Tony to even be in the same room as him at first. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, people knowing all that he had endured, every torture and humiliation but he understood why Steve had done it. As strange as it was Bucky and Tony had developed a friendship of sorts, they had a similar sense of humour and a fondness for winding Sam up. His friendship with Steve however was a friendship that was still very fragile, Tony had for all intents and purpose, forgiven Bucky but Steve’s keeping what he knew about his parents a secret was a harder pill to swallow.

Bucky leaned back against the bar, a smile on his face as he surveyed the room looking for Sam. They had developed a love hate relationship, it was probably unavoidable really that the old best friend and the new one would either hit it off or hate each other. They fell somewhere in between that, they surprisingly enjoyed a lot of the same things and also seemed to get a perverse pleasure in trading sarcastic comments and digs at each other much to Tony’s amusement and Steve’s exasperation. Despite all that and all that had happened between them when he was The Winter Solider, they were good friends and Bucky trusted Sam as much as he did Steve to have his back. Which is why he is going to insist when Sam finally returns from the toilet that he has to do an extra shot for taking so long.

“So, what’s a girl got to do around here to get a drink?”

Smirking at the cheesy line, Bucky turned slightly to his right were Sam’s older sister was standing in a skin-tight short silvery dress, a predatory look on her face. He wasn’t sure what the story was with Dara and Sam, the brief time he had spent with them both when Sam was introducing her and his other older sister Vanessa had been……interesting. Vanessa had been nice and funny, she clearly doted on her little brother and Bucky warmed to her immediately, but Dara had given Sam a look which boarded on distain and had been dropping snide biting comments despite Vanessa’s warning looks and attempts to deflect Dara before being dragged away to the bar by Sam, where Bucky observed them whilst he made conversation with Vanessa before she was stolen away by Scott who hadn’t taken his eyes off the rubenesque woman since Sam had introduced his sister’s to everyone. Sam and Dara were having a tense conversation; heads bent together before Dara snatched her drink up and walked off. He hadn’t seen her since. He was brought out of his thoughts and to the present by her hand on his arm.

“Well, I’d hate to be rude ma’am, what can I get you?” He smiled charmingly as he turned with her to face the bar, signalling the barman.

******************

Sam made his way through the party towards the bar where he had left Bucky, shaking his head and laughing as he watched Scott’s crazy skills as he danced with Vanessa. His sister was usually really shy so he was a little surprised and happy to see Scott’s dubious charms had persuaded her onto the dance floor, she deserved to be wooed and flirted with and although filled with cheesy lines, Scott was earnest in his flirting.

Turning back to the bar, his step faltered at what he saw. Dara was all over Bucky, she had her hands on his shoulders and his flesh hand was on her waist and she was whispering in his ear. The music was loud but it wasn’t that loud, plus Bucky had super hearing (he certainly could hear when a skittles packet was opened anywhere in the Tower, which to Sam, proved his point). He frowned as he neared the pair and saw Bucky laugh at something she said, it wasn’t his usual ‘that’s hilarious’ or even his ‘that’s so wrong but funny laugh’ it was something different, dark and seductive and previously unheard by Sam. He sped up. Throwing his arm around Dara and not too subtly dislodging her hold on Bucky. With a frown she started to shrug him off but he had already moved himself between them, leaning slightly on the bar to order drinks, before turning to face them.

“So what are you two up to? looked like you were plotting” He tried to keep his tone light and cheerful but he couldn’t help the edge of hardness that crept in towards the end.

A calculating look flitted across Dara’s face before she smirked at Sam.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Sammy” She gave Bucky an inviting smile “I’m looking forward to our date, call me later” and with one last glance at Sam she sashayed away. Bucky couldn’t help watching her ass as she left a smug grin appearing on his face as Sam fake coughed loudly to get his attention and gave him a stern disapproving look once he had it.

“Don’t even think about it, because it will not be happening in any lifetime”

_Oh this was too good_ , Bucky had no intention of dating Dara, no way was he getting involved in whatever was going on between the siblings but the chance to fuck with Sam and rile him up a little? _Yes please_. He picked up the glass of vodka and coke Sam had ordered for him taking a small sip, watching Sam’s disapproving look morph into a more resolved one as he observed Bucky taking his time to respond, smirk firmly in place. His eyes narrowed.

“Now, you can’t expect me to break a date, I hate to see a woman disappointed”

“I’m not kidding Bucky, Dara is off limits” His arms folded over his chest as he tried to stare Bucky down.

“You might want to let her know that, plus you’re always telling me to get out and make friends, two birds one stone and all that” He waved his flesh hand in the air dismissively.

“Not my sister, find someone else to fuck around with” Sam’s voice was firm his stance unchanging. Bucky straightened up slightly, usually Sam knew when he was just messing and the fact that he was taking this so seriously started to make Bucky feel slightly annoyed and also a little offended, yeah he wasn’t that much of a catch anymore but he wasn’t so vile that Sam should be acting this way was he? And bird-boy sure didn’t seem to mind the way Scott was drooling all over Vanessa, so what gives? He thought they were friends and Sam knew him enough to know that if he was interested in Dara he would speak to him first before making any sort of plans. He suspected she had said that they had a date as a dig at Sam but the anger coming off Sam right now seemed a huge overreaction. Maybe it was time to come clean before one of them said something to truly piss the other off.

“I’m-”

But Sam cut him off.

“Seriously man, Dara’s obviously not really interested in you, she’s just trying to annoy me, because she knows I wouldn’t want you dating her.

Sam knew he should shut up, he could feel the little hairs on his arm starting to rise, a warning he was in dangerous territory, but the combination of alcohol, the heated conversation he had earlier with Dara and all the emotions that resulted from that and then seeing them standing so close, so intimately. He gritted his teeth.

“If this is some latent chocolate fetish you had to repress back in the 40’s raring up, I’m sure you can hit a bar or club and find someone to scratch that itch”

Now he was offended and furious. His chest felt tight. Was this really what Sam thought of him? He had to leave before he said or did something he truly couldn’t take back. He turned his back to Sam and slowly and deliberately drained his glass before placing it back on the bar and walking away without another glance at Sam.


	2. 2

The Tower was large enough that they could avoid each other without anyone actually noticing (well Natasha noticed but she didn’t comment). However they couldn’t avoid Steve’s increasing passive aggressive questioning.

“Ok, it’s been two days now of you guy’s being weird……weirder than usual, what is going on?”

Sam sighed internally, wondering if he continued to eat his cereal would Steve drop the subject. He had actually wanted to run after Bucky when he walked off, but to say what he didn’t know. He was still confused by his reaction; he could admit to himself that his issue was with Dara and not his friend. Bucky was a great guy, he could admit that to himself. Hell, he would be happy if he wanted to date Vanessa (he studiously ignored the little voice in his head that suggested otherwise) but Dara was a whole other issue, he knew without a doubt she would not be good for Bucky, that she just wanted to use him to get at Sam. Shying away from thinking too deeply about the reasons she would do that, he glanced out the side of his eye to see Steve still standing there, a determined frown on his face.

“I’ll sort it” sighing out loud, Sam ran a hand through his hair, leaning on his palm as he idly used the spoon to play with his cereal, appetite lost. He didn’t look up as Steve pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Shame filled Sam, _how could he tell Steve what he had said?_

He settled for an edited version of the truth.

“We had a misunderstanding and I kinda well, I crossed the line”

Steve nodded thoughtfully and patted him on the back.

“Talk to him, Buck can be a stubborn hothead sometimes but he doesn’t hold grudges, plus I am getting tired of his skulking around and gloomy face like someone ate his skittles”

Sam chuckled softly and nodded, with a final pat on the back Steve left.

*****************

Captain America was wrong. Bucky did hold grudges and boy was he holding onto this one with both hands. Sam had been chasing him all over the Tower, trying to talk to him but every time he got close and started to speak, Bucky left. He was on the verge of roping in Redwing to pin him down in one place. His chance came when Bucky informed them all just before dinner that he wouldn’t be joining them for movie and pizza night.

“Hot date?” Tony teased “That and death are the only valid reasons for missing movie night”

He promptly yelped and jumped when Rhodey poked him in the side as punishment for trying to sit in his lap. They had been getting very touchy feely since Rhodey’s fall as if they couldn’t bear to be too far from each other. Everyone was careful not to comment on it too much, happy seeing their two friends finally, albeit slowly starting to admit their feelings for each other.

“Yep” He let the P pop, a smirk on his lips “Don’t wait up” He deliberately didn’t look at Sam or Steve as he left the cinema room and headed back to the lifts and to his floor.

No sooner had Bucky left was Steve trying to catch Sam’s eye, he managed to avoid him for the 30 inutes it took for everyone to agree on pizza toppings before Steve was pulling Sam to one side and out the room.

“You haven’t spoken to him”

Sam pouted “Dude won’t stay still and listen to me, not my fault” he mumbled the last part under his breath.

Steve was not falling for Sam’s pout this time.

“Go talk to him now”

“But pizza and - ”

“Now Sam!”

And then Steve was going back into the room, closing the door firmly behind him.      Heading to the lift he tried to plan what he was going to say, he spent so long thinking he didn’t even realise when he ended up outside Bucky’s door.

_It’s now or never._

He knocked on the door.

*********

 

Bucky stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel he dried off quickly and efficiently. Towel wrapped around his waist, he frowned at his foggy reflection in the mirror. He was still pissed at Sam. He had almost stopped to listen to him the third time Sam had tried to corner him, brown eyes wide and earnest but then he remembered what he had said and stalked off. He was shaken from his thoughts by the knocking at his door.

Probably Stevie wanting to find out who his mystery date was. Shaking his head in fond exasperation, he yanked the door open and froze to see Sam standing on the other side. He made no move to step aside and let him in, only raising an eyebrow in question.

“yeah?”

“Are you seriously not gonna let me in?” He shoved his way past Bucky into the room, flushing slightly at how his body pressed against his slightly damp and very naked one as Bucky refused to move back. Once inside he waited while Bucky shut the door and turned to walk past him into the room, Sam hot on his heels.

“So, hot date huh?”

Bucky scoffed, was Sam really going to dance around the actual reason he was here. Ignoring the question he started rummaging through his closet for clothing. He could see Sam out the corner of his eye looking around the room nervously, he smirked cruelly, Sam had been so intent on following him to talk that he had followed him into his bedroom and was now clearly uncomfortable. _Good._

“Ok, look, I owe you an apology. I was being an ass and I said things I didn’t mean in the heat of the moment and I apologise”

By the end of his speech Bucky was facing Sam with his arms crossed, clothing forgotten for now.

“So now you don’t think I’m too beneath you to date your sister” His voice was calm as he watched Sam with a calculated look, cataloguing the expressions running across his face, shock, shame, and finally eyes wide and moth set in sincere determination.

“I’ve never thought you were beneath me Bucky and I never thought my sister was too good for you” He in fact thought the opposite.

“Good, then you won’t mind that I am going out with Dara tonight”

“You can’t be serious Bucky, really? After all this?”

Sam’s deep voice was coloured with shock. Striding up to Bucky, he stood a hairsbreadth apart, staring into his glacial blue eyes.

“No, call her and cancel right now”

Although his voice was firm, Bucky could see the slight pleading look in the large doe brown eyes looking into his.

“Changed your mind again then?, give me a reason to cancel and I will”

He wasn’t sure why he was pushing this so hard, it wasn’t like he wanted to have dinner with Dara there was no attraction on his end at all but the thought that Sam didn’t trust him twisted something inside him, made him want to lash out and hurt him back. He kept his expression neutral as he quirked a brow as he watched the thoughts flit across his face. He was always terrible at hiding his thoughts and emotions, he was like Stevie in that regard and whilst he wasn’t as easy to manipulate as Steve, he still had an innocent and trusting side that brought out Bucky’s need to shelter him, but not now, now he wanted to see how far he could push him. Something hot curled in his stomach as he watched Sam’s eyes widen and as he bit his full bottom lip. He was trembling slightly and Bucky had to fight the urge to pull him into a hug and tell him he wasn’t going to go. Sam had brought this confrontation on himself and he was determined he was not going to make this easy for him. He was pulled from his thoughts as Sam licked his lips nervously and stepped closer to him, their chests brushing and the heat of his skin through the cotton t-shirt touching Bucky’s bare chest sent goosebumps along his skin.

Then Sam leaned in and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. How was he supposed to convince Bucky not to go? He wasn’t ready yet to talk about the issues between him and his sister and clearly just telling Bucky no was not working, especially not after what happened at the party. Taking a deep breath he was moving before he even realised what he was going to do.

Bucky’s lips were firm and soft and moved against his almost immediately causing Sam to sigh softly and his eyes to flutter close at the feeling, it was a gentle kiss, lips brushing tenderly against each other before he came to his senses and pulled back, slightly breathless and completely mortified by what he had done. Sam braced himself to meet Bucky’s eyes and face the anger the other man was no doubt going to unleash. When he looked up Bucky’s dark stormy gaze met his and then slid down to his lips causing Sam to lick them nervously, his eyes went impossibly darker.

“I...” Sam said weakly, glancing behind him to the door longingly. There was no way he’d make it out the room before he was caught.

As though sensing he was thinking of escape, Bucky was suddenly looming over him, one hand on his arm and his eyes caressing his body through his t-shirt and jeans.

“You got a lotta nerve Sammy”

His gaze swept over his mouth again. To his horror, Sam could feel his body flushing in response to Bucky’s dark lust filled voice. He pulled his arm out of Bucky’s and started to back away. To his mingled fright and excitement, he followed him, looming over him and cutting off any means of escape.

“So what? You gonna give me something worthwhile?” His metal hand came up, tilting Sam’s chin up so he could see his eyes, his thumb rubbed thoughtfully over Sam’s plump lips.

“Cause I gotta tell ya, that little kiss isn’t gonna be enough. Dara was very clear in what I could expect tonight.”

His hand fell away and he stepped back once, waiting. He had recovered from the shock of the kiss, he had never been attracted to men before, hell, he still wasn’t but there was something about Sam and if he was offering who was Bucky to say no? So he waited, wondering if he had again pushed Sam too far. The moment was made more tense when his phone started to ring.

“That’ll be Dara, What’s it gonna be?”

“Tell her you’re not coming, I’ll make it worth your while” Both men froze in surprise, neither expecting those words to come out of his mouth. Bucky moved quickly, grabbing his phone from where it was charging by the bed and answering the call. He spoke softly, turning his back so Sam couldn’t quite catch what was being said. He needn’t have bothered, Sam’s mind was completely freaking out. He couldn’t deny that he felt a rush of excitement at what was most likely to come but he was also a little scared. He didn’t imagine his first time of doing anything remotely sexual would be like this, or even being with a guy if he was being honest. He had always been a secret hopeless romantic, holding out for that one special person he would spend his life with and give himself to fully. He had managed to keep his virginity a secret from everyone, his friendly, flirty personality gave people the impression that he was experienced and he did nothing to neither confirm nor deny it. The only one who had guessed had been Nat, but that had been because he had completely started to stutter and flush when they were out at a club and a woman he had been chatting with had suggested they head back to her place. He usually handled situations like that easily but for some reason it had taken him by surprise that night.

He was brought back to the present by Bucky hanging up and sitting on his bed, he patted the space next to him for Sam to join him. _Why doesn’t he put on some damn clothes!_ Because he isn’t going to need them in a minute, his unhelpful brain provided. He ignored that his cock started to harden at the thought of seeing Bucky in all his glory. He needed to regain some control of the situation. He made his way over and sat, careful to make sure there was space between them.

“We should have some ground rules” He turned his body slightly so he could face Bucky.

“Such as?”

“Well rule one; no kissing on the lips, two; no one else is to know about this” Bucky’s jaw clenched at this but Sam didn’t notice continuing to tick off his.

“Rule three, this doesn’t affect our work; rule four, I reserve the right to veto anything I don’t want to do.” He added this rule since he had no clue about gay sex and any sexual practices that weren’t more or less vanilla, he hadn’t even read 50 shades of grey and his porn collection verged more on the romantic than pornographic so he would need to at least be able to have a grace period to research anything Bucky may suggest that he didn’t know. He waited for Bucky’s response.

“Why no kissing?”

Sam couldn’t tell much from his tone but he knew that something he had said in there had annoyed him. Sam sighed how was he going to explain the kissing thing?

“Kissing is something you do with people you’re dating, at least for me, I don’t go around giving out random kisses and since we are not dating……”

“Fine”

It didn’t sound like he was fine with it, but this was one thing Sam was not going to call him out on.

“Wait! One more, you’re not allowed to contact or see Dara during or after this. That whole thing is done.”

At this, Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Fine, on the condition that you keep me satisfied then I won’t need to go elsewhere”

Sam flushed at this but nodded his agreement. His palms were sweating and he rubbed them surreptitiously on the legs of his jeans, as he wondered what to do next.

“You need to be taught a lesson, Sammy.”

“A lesson?” His mouth was so dry he could barely get the words out.

Slowly, he nodded. “Yes, a lesson about what happens to people who are very rude and disrupt my plans for the night. So I want you to strip.”

“I…I’m sorry, what?” Sam couldn’t believe what he was asking.

Bucky frowned, his face like a thundercloud. “I said take off your clothes. I want to see you naked in under a minute. Now.”

The sharp commanding tone of his voice galvanized him into action. Fumbling with his T-shirt and jeans, Sam was soon down to his underwear.

“Well?” Bucky frowned. “Why did you stop? I said naked and I meant naked. I want to see nothing but skin, Sam.”

“I-I,” Sam stammered. Could he really be serious? Did he really want him to get bare-ass naked in front of him in his bedroom? The unyielding look in his dark eyes gave him the answer. He was dead serious and Sam was in big trouble. Working with numb, clumsy fingers, He finally managed to work his underwear down his legs. At last he stood before him completely nude, his nipples tight with the slight chill in the air-conditioned room and cock hard and aching the tip already wet with forbidden desire. God, he hoped Bucky didn’t notice that last detail.

“Nice,” he murmured, removing his towel and stroking his flesh hand over his erection, as his eyes roamed over Sam’s body hungrily and making Sam bite his lip to suppress a moan.

Sam’s teeth worried at his lip, eyes wide and pupils blown as he watched Bucky watch him. Bucky was huge, his cock was at least 3inches longer than his and immensely thick.

 _Where the hell had Bucky been hiding that thing?! And how the hell was that going to fit inside him?_ He felt his cock pulse at the thought of being pinned down and having that huge cock pushing into him.

Bucky widened his legs creating a space for Sam to fit and gave Sam a look, eyebrow arched in expectation.

_OK, so we’re just going to dive right in. You got this Sammy. You’ve seen this in porn._

Except, seeing and doing were two different things.

Sam dropped to his knees before him, feeling the dense weave of the carpet against his bare skin and took him in his hands.

“Good,” Bucky murmured, eyes slitted as he watched Sam’s smooth brown hands touching him softly, and then taking his hot, hard length in one hand and leaning forward. He was so hard he was afraid he might cum before Sam had even sucked him.

This close he had a spicy, wild musk like nothing he had ever smelled before and it made Sam dizzy with desire. He felt intoxicated by his rich, masculine scent and his lower body tightened with need as nervousness forgotten, desire and instinct took over and he leaned forward to place a soft, openmouthed kiss on the broad head of Bucky’s cock. The taste of his precome, salty and bitter and delicious, exploded across his tongue and Sam found he was lapping eagerly, sucking the head into his mouth.

“Watch your teeth, good that’s it.”

Bucky stroked his hair encouragingly.

“Take more, you can do that for me can’t you baby, take me in deeper?”

Sam moaned, Bucky’s commanding voice and touch driving his body mad, his hand slipped down almost unconsciously to stroke his own cock in time with his sucking. Bucky growled approvingly as Sam leaned forward to take more of his thick length into his mouth. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to swallow his cock and milk him with his throat as he had seen women do in the videos, his mouth was already starting to feel achy but he was determined to find out. He wanted to suck Bucky’s thick cock until he shot his cum into his willing mouth and filled him with his seed. Leaning forward he captured more of the throbbing shaft in his mouth, swallowing and managing to take half his length down his throat, chocking a little with the effort. He used his hand to stroke the rest he couldn’t swallow. In the back of his mind, a question nagged. _Surely if he gave him a good enough blowjob he wouldn’t fuck him, would he? And also when did he become such a wonton cockwhore? He was enjoying this way more than he felt he should be considering the circumstances that lead to this._

Bucky’s gasps and moans and murmured encouragements gave Sam a warm feeling inside, increasing his lust.

_Huh, who knew I had a praise kink?_

“You’re very good Sam,” Bucky rumbled, stroking his hair. “But I know what you’re thinking. You’re hoping if you swallow my load of cum, I won’t have any left to pump into your ass. Isn’t that right?”

Sam felt a surge of panic. _Oh, God, he had figured him out! He knew what he was trying to do. But how had he guessed? How could he know?_

He whimpered softly, mouth filled with Bucky’s cock, large doe eyes glazed with lust and damp from the effort of trying to take all of him in.

“God, you’re good. I’m almost tempted to finish in your mouth.” He buried both large hands in Sam’s short afro and pulled him forward, fucking his mouth gently.

“Hmm,” His slightly breathless voice turned considering, “We do have a mission first thing tomorrow, can’t have you not being able to walk now can we?

Bucky was close, he had not been prepared for how good this would be, if he wasn’t sure before this started, it was obvious now that Sam had also never done this before. He couldn’t take his eyes of Sam, from the shy unintentional strip tease, devoid of his usual confident snarky personality to the revealing of his beautiful body, brown skin and surprisingly really soft where he could touch, to the way he sucked him, his big innocent eyes giving the act an illicit trill for Bucky. He wasn’t sure before that he would be able to get it up to fuck a guy, no matter how pretty Sam was, but now he knew there was no why he wasn’t going to have him. He needed to do some research on the mechanics of it though, he had a vague idea of how two guys would do it but he wanted to be sure he didn’t get anything wrong and he needed supplies. He cried out hoarsely, shivering when Sam hummed on his cock, sending vibrations along his shaft and tipping him over the edge.

He held Sam’s head still as his cock started to spurt thick hot jets of cum down his throat. Wimpering as Sam swallowed every spurt. Gasping for breath he slowly pulled out of that sinful mouth, shuddering as his sensitive cock tried to spurt again as he watched Sam stroke himself to orgasm, the sounds he was making sending aftershocks of pleasure through Bucky.

All that could be heard in the room was the sound of their panting as they slowly came back to themselves. Bucky leaned forward, flesh hand snaking out to gently wipe a streak of his cum from the side of Sam’s mouth. Their eyes locked as Bucky brought the finger to Sam’s mouth, which parted softly to accept the digit, sucking gently, eyes never leaving Bucky’s.

Releasing a shaky Breath, Bucky sat back up watching as Sam stood winching slightly at the ache in his knees from kneeling so long, he grabbed Bucky’s towel and wiped the cum off his thighs and started to get dressed, ignoring Bucky splayed out on his bed, head resting on his metal arm.

Now it was over, he felt a little embarrassed to look at Bucky and just wanted to leave so he could sort through the thoughts and feelings rushing through his head. Without looking at Bucky he headed for the door.


End file.
